Las Mentiras
by ShaoranPrecioso
Summary: Perdon amigos pero este si es el verdadero capitulo 2 de mi fics, me equivoque al subirlo la vez pasada, lo siento es que soy un poco inexperta¿Seguira las mentiras despues de años ?Una mentira que te haga feliz vale mas que una verdad que te amargue la v
1. Default Chapter

Las Mentiras 

Introducción

-¿Ya te vas a trabajar?- su joven y pálido esposo pregunto desde el humilde lecho en donde estaba recostado, ella lo miro con sus profundos ojos verdes llenos de amor, asintiendo con una de sus mas hermosas sonrisas puestas en su delicadamente bello rostro, mientras se colocaba un pulóver de lana color rosa para abrigarse y abrigar al pequeño o pequeña que tenia en su vientre, el cual crecía día con día, era ese bebe el fruto del gran amor que se profesaban mutuamente, era como la extensión de ellos mismos, era el triunfo de su amor sobre todas las cosas.

El también sonrió, pero mas bien fue una sonrisa nostálgica, una sonrisa triste, levantándose del lecho con un poco de dificultad, debido a la enfermedad que le aquejaba, se dirigió hacia su esposa para acariciar y besar su abultado vientre con una infinita ternura.

-Hace mucho frió en el anden- la observo con cariño, ella llevaba los ojos aun dormidos, no había nada mas que el deseara, que verla escapar de ahí, de ese suburbio a la deriva, donde era mas fácil olvidar y no soñar jamás, no era aquello lo que el soñó para la mujer que amaba, no era aquello lo que soñó para su bebe que venia en camino, el que tanto esperaban con ilusión.

-¡ OH vida, mi vida!- la estrecho muy fuerte contra su débil cuerpo- Lo siento....tanto...tanto...si tal solo no tuviera esta enfermedad....todo seria distinto ...no tendrías necesidad de ir a trabajar así- dejando escapar algunas lagrimas que se mezclaron con los perfumados cabellos de su amada esposa- Si tan solo mis padres tuvieran otra actitud...Si tan solo la aceptaran...sin perjuicios...sin esa dichosa frase del que dirán - esto ultimo lo dejo en sus pensamientos

Sentía que todo aquello era su culpa, todo era culpa suya, ella tenia que volver de noche despues de un dia de trabajar, le pesaba la espalda, las horas, luego a estudiar hasta tarde y se dormía cansada, a pesar de su estado, a pesar de que estaba en cinta, ella hacia hasta lo imposible por traer un poco mas de dinero para su humilde casa. Hasta había dejado de dar clases de Ballet en la academia, que era lo que mas le encantaba, por falta de tiempo, por cuidarlo a el y por llevar en su vientre un hijo suyo.

La casa en que vivían era muy humilde, fue lo único que pudo comprar gracias a sus ahorros y vender una que otra prenda valiosa que el tenia, era pequeña pero acogedora con 3 cuartos, de un bonito color pastel, siempre estaba ordenada y limpia, además ya estaban empezando a florecer algunos tulipanes en el jardincito de enfrente, que su esposa había plantado semanas atrás, a pesar de que faltaba algunas semanas para dar termino a aquel insoportable frió del invierno

-Eres mi plegaria cada noche, que se eleva hasta el cielo- la beso tiernamente en los labios provocando que su esposa sonriera sonrojada, pues a pesar de que ya llevaban meses de casados todavía no podía superar el sonrojo, el sonrió también su esposa era adorable, muchas veces pensaba que ella era un ángel, un ángel que vino a la tierra solamente para hacerlo feliz.

-Te amo tan solo a ti y eso es lo único que importa- le susurro ella a sus oídos-Si no estuvieras aquí yo sufriría al estar sin ti....

-Yo también te amo y nadie te ama, con esta fuerza que a diario me arrastra y me lleva hasta ti, mi cielo- la abrazo de nuevo muy fuerte contra si -Te amo, por compartir todo, por ser así, porque siento que en mi tengo tu alma y tu sueño, no sabes como valoro todo lo que haces por mi... un día saldremos de esta gran ciudad, la vida no tendrá final, cuánta rabia siento hoy.........

-Amor...no importa yo soy feliz ...soy feliz porque tu estas conmigo y lo estarás siempre...yo lo se -le interrumpió dándole un pequeño beso en los labios- y pronto el o ella- toco su vientre, el entrelazo sus manos con el de ella sobre su vientre sintiendo como su pequeño retoño pateaba dentro de su madre

-Tan solo el amor le da vida a un amor y estando juntos, lo podremos lograr- sonrieron los dos, estaban tan perdidamente enamorados uno del otro.

No quería dejarla partir y quedarse solo como un completo inútil allí en la cama sin hacer nada, mientras ella luchaba a diario, ella tampoco quería dejarlo temía que al volver no lo encontraría, no lo encontraría con vida, el doctor no le había dado muchas esperanzas, tan solo le quedaba rezar por el. Después de estar largo rato abrazados ella decidió irse o llegaría tarde y un retraso era lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos.

-Me tengo que ir o llegare tarde mi amor, pero ahora debes quedarte acostado o empeoraras recuerda lo que dijo el medico, nada de esfuerzos físicos Señor "Ya Estoy Bien"- dijo pellizcándole la mejilla

-Esta bien- se resigno el mientras su esposa prácticamente lo obligaba a entrar nuevamente en la cama y lo arropaba amorosamente.

-La señora Umiko vendrá a traerte el desayuno y el almuerzo, por favor no te levantes, que te hace daño- le reprocho-no quiero venir y encontrarte limpiando la casa que de eso yo me encargare después de haber llegado

-Pero.......

-Nada de peros, entendido- le interrumpió ella con el seño fruncido

-Esta bien...pero....

-Nade de peros....

- Eres tan bonita cuando te enojas...

-Tu no cambias- le sonri

Ella salió cerrando la puerta de su humilde morada para ir a trabajar

Hong Kong- China

-Hemos sido muy injustos con nuestro hijo- se lamentaba profundamente un hombre de edad madura, sentado tras un fino escritorio tallado, mientras observaba algunos balances del mes, como siempre ganancias y mas ganancias, claro, se trataba de un Magnate Multimillonario propietario de las Haciendas mas grandes y productivas del continente asiático.

-Nada de eso... el se atrevió a desafiarnos...todo a causa de esa insignificante mujercita....el fue capaz de abandonar su fortuna y la vida lujosa que tenia... el nuestro único hijo- se expreso escandalizada su esposa mientras le servia un poco de te a su marido en una taza de fina porcelana- se marcho con esa japonesita...la prefirió a ella antes que a nosotros...que somos sus padres

-Nosotros lo echamos prácticamente a la calle.... lo dejamos irse solo con lo que tenia puesto.. le cerramos sus cuentas...sus tarjetas...el solo tenia 18 años... incluso negamos todo contacto con el...hasta le negamos

-Si, pero es por su bien...que no entiendes...tiene que reaccionar...darse cuenta que una persona tan importante como el... nuestro único heredero no puede enredarse con una chica sin apellido...una joven que no es de nuestra sociedad...veras que regresara arrepentido

-De eso hace mas de un año- suspiro pesadamente-y no ha regresado...¿Me pregunto como estará?...si estará pasando necesidades..ni siquiera sabemos en que parte de Tokio esta...no sabemos absolutamente nada de nuestro hijo....

-¿Cómo estará? Ja, me imagino que en la absoluta pobreza y es lo que se merece...ya veras que cuando se canse de esa cualquierita volverá....es solo un capricho temporal..volver arrepentido por habernos desafiado....

-A veces pienso que me case con una mujer sin corazón....¡Dioses es tu hijo de quien estamos hablando...de nuestro único hijo!- proclamo exaltado mientras iba a sentarse a lado de su esposa

-Tu piensas que a mi no me duele que se haya ido..que no lo extraño...pero debe de aprender de sus errores..aun es muy joven...

-Voy a dar un paseo a caballo por la Hacienda- salió azotando la puerta con intensidad.

Dejando a su esposa pensativa en el lujoso despacho, jamás ella consentiría que su único hijo, descendiente de un una de las familias mas importantes en toda China se involucre con una cualquiera . Porque era mas que seguro que esa mujercita solo buscaba su dinero, buscaba escalar posiciones. Que dirían sus amistades, la prensa en general, por eso cuando preguntaban por su hijo, ella solo contestaba que estaba de viaje de vacaciones.

Miraba a su amada esposa remandar su pantalón con mucho cuidado que hubiese ido a parar a la basura si otra fuera la situación, su jefa la dejo salir antes de hora, en verdad esa mañana se veía muy fatigada, como no tenia clases, fue directo para su casa, había traído algunas bolsas de supermercado, lamentablemente ese mes la economía no los había tratado del todo bien, por mas esfuerzo que hacían para ahorrar al máximo, sumado a eso estaban las costosas medicinas que el debía de tomar y la pronta llegada de su tan amado hijo o hija, habían decido no saber el sexo de su bebe, porque fuera niño o niña lo querrían de igual manera, debían de ahorrar para ir comprando la cunita..las ropitas..los biberones..los juguetes..los pañales..todas esas cosas que los futuros papas compran con todas las ilusiones del mundo para su hijo.

Lo que mas le gustaba de su bella esposa era verla sonreír cuando lo normal era llorar, desde que se entero de que tenia esa terrible enfermedad fue en ella en quien encontró sustento, su apoyo incondicional, comprensión, era su propio ángel y su razón de vivir.

Cuando sus padres se enteraron que el se había enamorado en ese viaje de vacaciones que había hecho a Tokio-Japón, y que el amor de su vida era una jovencita cualquiera sin un apellido sobresaliente o sin un imperio bancario se negaron rotundamente a aceptarla como su novia y mas aun como su futura esposa, hasta incluso se negaron siquiera conocerla. Por que de haberlo hecho se habían prendado automáticamente de ella, no solo por ser tan hermosa, sino que tenia una sonrisa maravillosa, la mas hermosa que el había visto en su vida y sobre todo una mirada, una mirada llena de inocencia

-Hijo mío has regresado- salió a recibirlo de una maravillosa mansión una elegante mujer, bajando las escaleras, lo abrazo con efusividad.

-Madre- respondió este besándola la mano, como forma de saludo-¿Cómo esta?

-Muy bien....pero todavía no esperábamos tu regreso teníamos entendido que te quedarías un mes mas por allá....pero me alegra tanto que hayas regresado...Te he extrañado tanto hijo mío- le sonrió mostrando la dicha de volver a ver a su único vástago.

Una ves que entraron en la magnifica mansión su hijo le dijo seriamente

-Madre necesito hablar con usted y mi padre- respondió el joven de pelo castaño sentado cómodamente en uno de los maullidos sofás de la fastuosa sala de star.

-Sobre que hijo mío-le sorprendió la seriedad con la que su hijo dijo aquellas palabras, definitivamente no era el, desde que llego había algo raro en el...pero todavía no descubría que.

-Sobre algo que me ha sucedido durante mi viaje- respondió todavía mas serio el

-¿Qué paso hijo mío?-pregunto preocupada su madre

-No es nada madre..no se preocupe...al contrario- le tranquilizo

-Esta bien llamare a tu padre...esta solucionando algunos inconvenientes en una de las Haciendas

Tiempo después

-Así que te has enamorado- su padre carraspeo sus dedos sobre el fino escritorio, muy serio. Se temía lo peor conociendo, como conocía a su único hijo y heredero.

-Así es padre- el asintió seriamente- Esperando la pregunta contundente de parte de su exigente madre

-Y como se llama la joven... de que familia es...dime su apellido...debe ser de nuestro circulo social

-No...ella no es de China madre es...es de Tokio

-¿Japonesa?...Si es de una familia pudiente la conoceré, son los Zusuki acaso?..no..no ellos no tienen una hija de tu edad...anda dime su apellido

-Que pasa hijo porque no contestas a tu madre- le interrogo su padre ante el silencio inminente de su hijo

-Ella ella no es de una familia conocida....ella es una joven humilde...que conocí en Tokio en un café donde ella trabaja como mesera

-¿Cómo?- se sorprendió su madre- dime que es un de tus bromas hijo

-No es ninguna broma madre- lo afirmo el- estoy enamorada de ella...pienso cansarme lo antes posible

-A no...hijo no permitiré que te enredes con una una simple mesera..acaso olvidas quien eres...quienes somos...por esa cualquiera

-No hables así de ella...ni siquiera la conoces..madre -la defendió el de su madre

-No hace falta que la conozca para saber que es una busca fortuna...de seguro que se te metió por los ojos directo a tu cama

Plack, se oye como que alguien recibió una bofetada

-No vuelvas a alzar la mano a tu madre- le alzo la vos su padre

-Por mas mi madre que sea ella no tiene el derecho de insultar a la mujer que amo...porque no lo entienden a mi no me importa la posición social....y todas esas patrañas...hay cosas mas importantes que eso

-¿Amor? ...Que sabes tu del amor.... eres un niño de 18 años..hijo-le replico su padre con el ceño fruncida, lo que había hecho y dicho segundos antes di hijo le sorprendió mucho.

-Puedo decir que se del amor mucho mas que ustedes..porque yo en realidad lo siento..no me guió por las clases sociales sino por el corazón

-No te atrevas a desafiarnos a tu padre y a mi- le grito su madre

-No los estoy desafiando...solo vine a comunicarles que me voy a casar con o sin su consentimiento

-Has eso y te quito de mi testamento-le intimido su madre

-Pues entonces puedes quitarme de tu testamento...que me casare con ella quieras o no quieras

Le dieron a elegir, era ella o su cuantiosa herencia, y sin dudarlo opto por ella, opción del cual no se arrepentiría jamás, entonces sus padres lo echaron prácticamente de la casa, le cortaron sus tarjetas de crédito y bloquearon sus cuentas bancarias, hasta se negaron en hablar con el, el solo contaba con 18 años de edad, solo tenia para los pasajes y volver a Japón en donde ella lo esperaba.

Cuando la vio fue amor a primera vista. Bien recuerda alegre el primer beso, su temor y su voz.

Ella trabajaba como mesera en un precioso café de la cuidad de Tokio, donde el desde que la vio iba absolutamente todos los días a tomar café como pretexto para verla o siquiera cruzar algunas palabras con ella. Hasta que un día se atrevió a invitarla al cine y desde ese día hasta ahora están juntos.

-Buenas tardes- le sonrió ella y lo miro con los ojos verdes, los mas bellos que el había visto en toda su vida.

-Buenas tardes...señorita-le respondió el sonriente, despegando sus ojos del periódico...que usaba como pantalla para mirarla de vez en cuando

-Déjame adivinar....quieres un café sin azúcar pero con crema?- le volvió a sonreír ella apuntando en su libreta rosada

-Además de hermosa....eres adivina..no lo sabia- bromeo el sonrojando violentamente a la joven mesera.

-Pues algo así...pero no será que eso pides todos los días desde hace 2 semanas- le susurro ella sonrojada...ese chico era demasiado guapo

-¿Dos semanas...tanto...segura?-dudo el en verdad ya no recordaba hace cuanto venia a ese café, es que estar en la presencia de tan bella joven le hacia olvidar hasta su nombre

-Así es-asintió ella como teniendo toda la razón del mundo

-Entonces pediré una cita con la hermosa mesera ..¿Qué opinas?- le pregunto el sorprendiendo a la joven

-Pues eso no esta en la carta del café-se sonrojo mas aun ella

-Es una gran lastima- se apeno el, mas de la cuenta

-Si...la verdad que es una gran lastima- ella queriendo que el en verdad la invite a salir

-Esta bien que tal si se lo pido personalmente- dijo mas animado

-Pues intenta.... a ver que dice

-Señorita desea salir con migo a ver una película o a tomar algo

-Pues no se- dijo finalmente dudosa

-Solo dime que si

-A las seis

-A las seis

Ella estaba sola en el mundo sus padres la habían abandonado en un convento en la cuidad de Tomoeda, y cuando se hizo mayor vino para Tokio a estudiar y a la vez trabajar.

-Y que has venido a hacer por Tokio- los dos estaban sentados en un banco de un hermoso parque en el centro de la cuidad.

-Vine a probar suerte con el trabajo y el estudio- le mentio el, porque en realidad estaba de vacaciones

-Y tu?

-Pues yo también vine a estudiar y a la vez a trabajar para poder pagar mis estudios, tu tampoco eres de aquí?

-No soy de Tomoeda, una hermosa cuidad a 6 horas en carretera de aqu

-Y tu familia

-Yo...yo fui criada en un convento...jamás...jamás conocí a mi familia

-Lo siento...yo no quise...no quise

-No no importa...fui criada por unas monjas muy buenas...hace 3 semanas que estoy viviendo aquí, también enseño Ballet en una academia los sábados por la tarde...me encanta todo tipo de danzas pero me fascina la clásica

El nunca le había dicho que provenía de una familia acaudalada, por temor, por ese temor a que su familia la rechazara por ser ella huérfana, y pobre, bien sabia que sus padres, sobre todo su madre era muy estricta con eso.

-¿Cuándo regresaras?-muy triste lo abrazo

-Lo antes posible...te lo prometo mi amor...solo arreglare algunos asuntos-la beso en los labios cuando se despidió pues el regresaba a Hong Kong para platicar con sus padres.

Le había dicho que el también estaba en Tokio por razón de estudios, no le diría nada hasta que hablara con su padres y las cosas sucedieron tal y como el lo había imaginada, la rechazaron contundentemente.

-Estoy tan feliz de que hayas regresado....no sabes cuanto te he extrañado mi amor-la abrazo feliz ella- ¿Cómo te fue?

-Muy bien...mi amor...yo también, te extrañe y no sabes cuanto- le correspondió a su tierno abrazo

-Ya podemos casarnos...he traído todos mis papeles- le sonrió cálidamente el

La verdad nunca le dijo lo que sucedió con su familia, no quería verla sufrir al decirle que su familia nunca la aceptaría ni que el renuncio a su vida anterior solo por ella.

Después de 1 mes de el haber llegado nuevamente de Hong Kong se casaron fueron muy felices , el había encontrado trabajo en una oficina y a la noche se dedicaba a sus estudios y ella como siempre del café a la universidad y los sábados se dedicaba al ballet. Algunas veces el iba a verla enseñar ballet, cosa que le encantaba, era muy buena, mas que buena era excelente

-Ya conseguí trabajo...empiezo mañana ón...que suerte...en donde- le pregunto emocionada abrazada a el

-En una oficina...bueno empiezo como cobrador...pero según mi esfuerzo me ascenderán

-Y yo se que será así...que bien estoy tan feliz

Pero tiempo después lamentablemente le diagnosticaron esa rara enfermedad que vino a empañar su felicidad para siempre.

-¿Familiares del paciente 23 ?

-Soy yo...soy su esposa...doctor

-Perdón es que usted..... el paciente es demasiado joven para estar casado-le dijo sorprendido al ver a la joven muchacha

-Lo se doctor.....¿Doctor que le sucede mi esposo?- pregunto preocupada ante el semblante del medico

-Todavía no se le ha comunicado a sus familiares

-No doctor, el no tiene a nadie mas que a mi

Entonces preemítame guiarla hacia mi consultorio para poder hablar mejor señora

-Señora lo que debo decirle.....

-Doctor es algo grave lo que tiene mi esposo- dijo ella una vez una sentada en la silla frente al escritorio del galeno.

-Su esposo sufre de una enfermedad... muy rara...solo existen como 10 personas que lo han padecido-trato de explicarle el medico

-No lo entiendo doctor es grave?- pregunto preocupada

-Es una enfermada inconstante...no sabemos cual es la evolución ...dependería mucho del tipo de persona

-Pero se pondrá bien

-No le doy muchas esperanzas señora...para ser sincero el corre peligro de muerte

Suspiro al escucharla cantar, porque ella en su ser llevaba la grandeza de un hijo, de su hijo, siendo el amor la razón, quien llenaría su hogar con su llanto de ilusiones y de esperanzas.

-Te sientes bien?- le pregunto al verlo mas pálido de lo normal pasando sus manos por su pelo castaño

-Si...claro- contesto atrayéndola hacia el hasta que ella quedo con la cabeza acostada en su pecho.

El mintió la verdad que últimamente se había sentido demasiado débil y no lo decía para no preocuparla ya bástate preocupaciones tenia la pobrecita. De repente sintió como todo se le nublaba de un momento a otro

-Mi vida- la llamo, mas bien fue como un débil susurro.

-Amor... que tienes?-dijo preocupada

-Ven .....pásame la caja que esta en el primer cajón del escritorio

-Esta bien amor...para que la quieres-le sonrió un poco preocupada

-Pásamela mi amor...tengo que darte algo...para nuestra hija...porque yo se que será una hermosa niña su madre

-No digas esas cosas amor...por favor- dijo llevándole la caja y dándosela

-Esto es para ella- dijo entregándosela un costosa cadenita de oro con un dije de estrellas con un símbolo- se la iba a dar cuando nazca...pero.....pero....por favor... cuando nazca...cuando nazca... pónsela y que nunca se la quites...es la única forma de que ellos la reconozcan...

-¿Amor... no..no... te entiendo? ...¿Quien tiene que reconocerla?

-Dile que ....la amo .....mucho ....igual que...... te amo a.... ti-cada palabra que salía de su boca iba con mucho esfuerzo

-No mi vida...no...no me hagas esto- algunas lagrimas se deslizaban con su terso rostro

-No llores mi amor, fui tan feliz a tu lado...prométeme que cuidaras mucho de ella...TE AMO- le dio su ultima sonrisa

Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras y el se fue, se le fue, se le fue el amor de su vida con la luz del anochecer, se fue sin un aviso previo, le sonrió, como iba a saber que tal vez su sonrisa era su adiós, se le fue de aquí a la eternidad y lo que peor...que nunca volverá y lloro, lloro como nunca antes había llorado en su vida.

El se fue, llevándose a la tumba el secreto de pertenecer a una de las familias mas influyentes de Hong Kong.

Los meses siguientes fueron muy duros para la pobre joven no solo por la pronta perdida de su esposo, ella estaba sola, sola en medio de la nada, vivía del aire y de la asfixia y de recordar, vivía solo para poder darle vida a su bebe, sola y presa de la impotencia.

De vez en cuando salía de noche a caminar la rabia, se ponía a llorar como una niña, que aun no despertó de la pesadilla, desplegaba su alma esta que sangraba, la pobre muchacha estaba de cama y de dolor.

Sola lloraba con frecuencia, pero quejarse ya no tenia ciencia, no había muerte mas inmensa que perder al amor de tu vida. Sola y con gran esfuerzo había sobrevivido hasta dar a luz a su bebe, sola sin ningún respaldo económico o una mano amiga que le diera aliento.

Hasta que llego el día parecía un juego del destino que tal vez quería que ella se reuniera con su esposo, con su amor, pues ella estaba muy débil y no sabían si ella sobrevivía al sigue la joven

-Doctor como se encuentra la joven...la joven que dio a luz esta mañana- pregunto una mujer elegante de mediana edad entrando en el consultorio del medico, a juzgar por su apariencia y la bondad de su rostro era miembro de alguna fundación para gente con pocos recursos que llegaban al hospital, Desde que vio a la joven había sentido un cariño especial por ella, no sabia porque

-Señora Katsumoto....entre por favor- le contesto el doctor amablemente- Lamentablemente la joven no se encuentra nada bien...creemos que no pasara esta noche...es una verdadera pena...Hemos tratado de hacer todo lo posible por ella...pero esta muy débil

-En verdad es una gran pena doctor, es tan joven y bonita

-Así es señora dejara un hermosa niñita..la mas bella que yo he visto nacer

-Si..lo se...he visto a la pequeñita es un angelito-sonrió ella al recordar a la bebe de pelos castaños y ojos verdes que dormía placidamente en la cunita de maternidad sin tener conciencia de que perdería a la persona que le había dado la vida.

-Lamentablemente la joven esta sola en el mundo y la niñita tendrá que ir a para a un orfanato- explico tristemente el doctor

-Si...estoy al tanto...por eso quería consultar con usted Doctor...si su que no lo deseo...-hablo dolientemente la dama de sociedad-pensaba...pensaba... adoptarla doctor..pues yo ...lamentablemente no puedo encargar hijos...y junto a mis esposo queremos adoptar uno...pensábamos en un niñito...pues como usted sabe...mi sobrino de 3 añitos...esta con nosotros...desde ese lamentable accidente que cegó la vida de sus padres..pero cuando vi a la madre de esta niñita sentí un cariño especial por ella...por eso quiero a esa niñita...

-Si...fue una gran pena..a veces no entiendo como unos pequeños tan indefensos pueden sufrir tanto así- dolidamente dijo el medico

-Así es doctor...mi hermano nos dejo la tutela de mi sobrino en su testamente al morir y desde ese día el esta viviendo con nosotros... pues el necesita alguien con quien jugar y nosotros...yo y mi marido....una niña a quien amar

-De mi parte no hay problemas.....Señora Katsumoto

-Pero antes...antes....quisiera hablar con su madre...por favor...para ver si ella lo acepta

-Si lo comprendo...un momento...la alistaran para poder entrar a terapia intensiva

Terapia Intensiva

Entro con una bata y un tapa bocas y vio a la joven mujer conectada con miles de aparatos, se vía tan frágil tan indefensa, le acaricio dulcemente el rostro, era como una muñequita de porcelana que si la tocas fuerte se quebraría.

-No...no... se si usted me escucha...- le hablo despacio, entonces vio que ella habría muy lentamente sus ojos buscando la persona de la voz.

-Mi bebe...¿cómo esta?-fue lo primero que susurro débilmente, derramando lagrimas de sus ojos verdes.

-Ella..esta muy bien...esta sana...es una linda niña de pelos castaños claros y ojos tan verdes como los suyos- le sonrió ella tratando de tranquilizarla, entonces vio formarse una sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

-Como su padre- volvió a susurrar-ella...ella...se quedara sola...se quedara sola...cuando yo me vaya...ella...- ella se intranquilizo- yo se que me iré...me iré..pero...pero...no quiero dejarla sola...no quiero...no quiero que este sola...por favor...no quiero...ella.....

-Cálmese...cálmese por favor.... no le hace nada bien...ella no se quedara sola...ella estará bien...no se preocupe...yo me encargare de cuidarla por usted- le sonrió con lagrimas en sus ojos, las palabras de aquella mujer la conmovieron mucho, haciéndole pedazos el corazón.

-Por favor cuídamela...cuídamela...por favor....cuida a mi niñita..por favor-las lagrimas nublaron sus ojos- a mi...me...me hubiera gustado verla crecer...verla caminar...escucharla llamarme mama...mi esposo...mi esposa...la amaba tanto...aun...aun antes de nacer...yo también la amo...la amo...mas que a mi vida.....

-SHHH....tranquila...le acaricio el rostro...no te preocupes yo la cuidare...quisiera adoptarla como mía..

-Gracias...gracias- le apretó la mano muy fuerte- Ahora podré irme en paz...sabiendo que mi hija estará bien en mi ausencia...por favor..por favor...en mi bolso ...hay...hay una cadenita..re...regalo de su padre..pa..para...ella...por favor daselo...por mi.

-No te preocupes...se la daré...ahora debes descansar.

-No..nunca...nunca...le diga que usted es su madre adoptiva...yo se ...yo se lo que se siente...ser huérfana...prométalo....prométalo que nunca se lo dirá...prométalo por favor...- ella ya casi no podía respirar-prométamelo...pase lo que pase nunca le dirá la verdad...prométamelo

-Se...se lo prometo...se lo prometo nunca le diré la verdad, lo prometo

-Gra....gracias...su...su...nombre es Sa...Sakura- le sonrió la débil y pálida mujer

-Sakura..es un dulce nombre para alguien tan bonita como ella

-Muchas gracias...gracias- dijo besándole las manos

La Señora Katsumoto derramo lagrimas de tristeza, esa mujer tenia algo de especial, era como un ángel, cuando beso sus manos en símbolo de agradecimiento y le sonrió sintió como una paz en su interior, una paz inexplicable que le inundo el corazón, no entendía porque la vida era tan injusta con algunos. Entonces el aparato al que estaba conectada mostró que su débil corazón dejo de latir.

Continuara

Gracias a todos lo que han leído mis fics, se basa mas o menos en la tenelovela LA MENTIRA, aunque he cambiado algunas cosas.

Espero sus reviews

Besos


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

Jardín trasera de una Mansión

Dos niños, porque no llamarlos jovencitos, pues a su tierna edad habían descubierto ese bello sentimiento llamado Amor.

Sentados uno junto al otro bajo una frondoso árbol, quien lucia sus ultimas hojas verdes, admiraban el bello atardecer del ultimo día de verano.

Ese árbol había sido el mudo testigo del inocente primer beso, testigo de su tímida declaración de:

-Me gustas mucho- por parte de el

Y el tierno -Te quiero- por parte de ella.

Pero sobretodo ese árbol era muy especial, muy especial solo para ellos, porque llevaba tallado en su tronco un bonito corazón, un corazón con las iniciales de el y de ella

-Volverás?- clavo sus llorosos ojos en los de el.

-Lo antes posible...lo prometo- trato de que su voz no suene temblorosa pero no podía evitarlo, aquello dolía demasiado, demasiado para su joven corazón- Fue deseo de mi padre que termine mis estudios en ese país - trato de explicar, mientras secaba las lagrimas del hermoso rostro de su joven amor-Por favor no llores -le lastimaba mucho verla llorar, sobretodo si esas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos eran motivados por el.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho-ella no pudo mas, se lanzo a refugiarse en sus brazos, el solo la recibió con inmensa ternura estrechándola contra si muy fuerte tratando de controlar las traviesas lagrimas que también amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Cuarto del Joven

Se encontraba preparando sus valijas mientras charlaba con su preciosa prima, quien se ofreció a ayudarlo, era ella un ángel, desde pequeños habían congeniado de las mil maravillas, mas que una simple prima la consideraba una hermana, eran cómplices en millares de travesuras, era ella su confidente, por que no decirlo su cupido. Había sido ella quien lo animo a confesar sus sentimientos a su persona especial.

-¿No entiendo del porque tienes que marcharte tan lejos primito? - ella lo miraba con aquellos bellos y enormes ojos mientras en su cara se formaba una chistosa mueca de disgusto, su primo tenia una cara tan triste, debía de hacer cualquier cosa para cambiar esa expresión que no le gustaba ver en la cara de su primo

-No quiero partir- la miro melancólico, aunque no pudo evitar sonreírle a su encantadora primita, no entendía del porque, pero estar con ella, era como estar con un mismísimo ángel-Fue decisión de mis padres antes de morir pequeña-le aparto un rebelde mechón de rulos que caía saltarín en su suave rostro.

-Ella se pondrá triste-el solo suspiro, su bella primita era la única que sabia de su relación amorosa

-Lo se...pero regresare...muy pronto-volvió a mirar a su bella prima que también lucia triste-Pero prométeme que no dejaras de practicar eh!! Cuando vuelva quiero ser yo quien este en primera fila aplaudiéndote.

-Lo prometo primo- ella le sonrió abrazándolo

Recamara principal de la Mansión

Dos adultos estaban charlando a puerta cerrada, no queriendo que ningún miembro de la familia escuchase lo que adentro platicaban

-A veces me pregunto si algún día le diremos la verdad- el hombre parecía muy acongojado, no quería que su única pero sobre todo amada hija se entere de la verdad, de que ellos no son sus padres biológicos.

-Hay Masaru!!!...se lo pido tanto a los dioses...pero tengo miedo...miedo a que nuestra hija se entere de la verdad...miedo que otros se lo digan...de que se entere por terceros...que nos odie por no decirle la verdad...no soportaría una mirada de desprecio de nuestra hija hacia nosotros Masaru.

-Lo se..mi amor...yo tampoco la soportaría...mucho menos verla sufrir...es mejor esperar...que el tiempo pase...recuerda que se lo prometiste a su madre.

-Si fue una promesa- recordó ella como si fuera ayer, la verdadera madre de su pequeña convaleciente en el cuarto de hospital, repitiéndole una y otra vez que nunca le diga la verdad sobre su origen

-Bueno ahora salgamos- le animo su esposo-O los diablillos que tenemos como niños son capaces de echar la mansión.

Dormitorio del Joven

-Toc..Toc...-se escucho que golpeaban la puerta de la recamara

-Adelante!!!-gritaron al unísono los niños que estaban adentro de la misma

-Hijo...ya están listas tus maletas-se escucho una triste voz desde el umbral de la puerta del dormitorio

-Papi...no quiero que se vaya...no lo permitas...papi- la hermosa niña corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de su Papa sollozando al ver que era inminente la partida de su primo

-Mi ángel- su padre la abrazo, no soportaba ver a la niña de sus ojos llorar o estar triste-Tu primo tiene que irse...no es una decisión mía..mi pequeña..fue decisión de sus padres antes de partir para el cielo

-No estés triste Sakurita...regresare- Eriol trato de consolarla mostrándole una sonrisa

-Hija mía- ahora su madre era quien trataba de consolarla-No llores tu primo se pondrá muy triste si de despedida lleva una lagrimas tuyas y no una linda sonrisa

Jardín de la mansión

Una jovencita se encontraba sentada en el jardín delantera mientras leía una revista de modas, cuando escucho sonar el timbre del portón principal que da entrada a la mansión

-Emy- grito exasperada, maldita sea estas criadas inútiles se dijo-Emy...Emy...sirvienta inútil - volvió a gritar pero nadie acudía a su llamado- Maldición...tendré que ir yo misma a abrir el portón...estúpidas criadas inútiles...no se para que la idiota de mi Tía las contrata si no sirven para nada.

Con un humor de los mil demonios fue a abrir el portón, encontrándose con una muy desagradable sorpresa para su gusto

-Tomoyito!!- solo la saludo desde el portón, no la dejo entrar a la mansión, no la dejaría entrar por nada del estas?- trato de sonar amable-Se encuentra en casa Sakurita o Eriol-trato de mirar para adentro pero ella se lo impedía

-Pues no ...Tomoyito-le sonrió con ironía-fueron a llevar a Eriol al aeropuerto..Cómo de seguro sabes... viaja hoy a Inglaterra... no sabemos si regresara-le comento con malicia en sus palabras, gozando con la cara de congoja de la pobre muchacha

-Tenia entendió que volaría en un vuelo privado-le pregunto confundida-El me lo había dicho

-Pues no...Eriol tuvo un cambio de planes...no se porque llevaba tanta prisa, decidió viajar lo antes posible-miro su reloj-en este momento ya habrá despegado su avión. ¿No sabes cual será el motivo de dejar el país cuanto antes Tomoyito?

Tomoyo casi se pone a llorar allí mismo, había prometido a Eriol venir a despedirlo ese día.

-Necesitas algo mas Tomoyito?...es que estoy un poco atareada- le comento al ver que ella no reaccionaba.

-No..nada...muchas gracias Saiya- ella fue a su casa, de sus ojos derramaban lagrimas de tristeza, porque Eriol ya había partido antes sin avisarle nada, el prometió no irse sin antes despedirse de ella

Mansión Hirakisawa-Katsumoto

-Se me hace muy raro que no haya venido Eriolin...algo le habrá pasado-marco por tercera vez a su casa y nadie contestaba

-Espero que nada malo Sakurita- en realidad por dentro su corazón se estaba haciendo añicos, no entendía del porque ella no vino de despedirse-Sakurita....si pruebas a su móvil-todavía quedaba una esperanza

-Hoe!!..claro...voy por su numero-salió corriendo por las escaleras subiéndolas de dos en dos como era su costumbre, tropezándose con Saiya quien bajaba en eso momentos.

-Cuidado niña!!!...pareces una bestia subiendo de esa manera- le amonesto.

-Lo siento Saiya-Sakura siguió subiendo las escaleras sin prestarle la menor atención

-Primito – Saiya tomo asiento junto a Eriol pasando sus brazos por sus hombros, muy junto para gusto de el

-Deja de molestar...quieres Saiya?- se alejo de ella con una cara de fastidio

-No...me quieres Eriol?...tendrías que tratarme mejor...si quieres que te entregue esto-le mostró una carta dirigida a el con la letra de Tomoyo

-Quien te dio eso?-pregunto

-Ella lo dejo con el portero- le mintió con una sonrisa

-Cuando?

-Acaso soy su niñera-ella le entrego el sobre, viendo que trataba de abrirlo inmediatamente continuo-ella dejo dicho que lo abrieras una vez que estés dentro del avión primito.

Diez años Después

Tomoeda-Japón

Un joven de pelo castaño observaba orgulloso su inmensa propiedad. La Hacienda el cual era propietario, la mas productiva de esa zona, porque no presumir de ese país, sus modernas instalaciones en donde las maquinarias eran lo ultimo en tecnología, sus cientos de cabezas de ganados, vacunos, caprinos, ovinos, porcinos, aves de corral entre otros

Los interminables sembradíos, la laguna que regaba el valle, la hermosa cascada, la magnifica naturaleza que se podía observar a los alrededores, era lo poco que se podía describir de lo mucho con que contaba en su magnifica hacienda. Todo aquello era para disfrute de su princesita, era así como le gustaba llamar a su amada novia.

-Muchacho- un hombre de edad avanzada ingreso a su despacho saludándole con un apretón de manos, pareciera que lo conocía de toda la vida

-Weyn -devolvió el saludo de la misma forma- Como esta ?- le ofreció uno de los cómodos sillones para que tome asiento- Gracias por venir- le agracio mientras también tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones continuos al hombre.

-Hijo...te conozco desde que eres un pequeño niño... te considero como un faltar a tu llamado.... Así que aquí estoy para lo que necesites hijo

-Weyn te he mandado llamar- se levanto en busca de algunos documentos que tenia guardo en el cajón del escritorio- Quisiera que me los guardara –esos documentos eran muy importantes, por eso se los confiaba a una de las únicas personas que nunca lo traicionarían Weyn -Confió plenamente en ti Weyn- continuo el- por eso te los entrego.

-No te preocupes hijo estarán salvó en mis manos ...te los guardare...aunque no entiendo el motivo –sentía como si su joven señor presintiera algo, pues dichos documentos eran nada mas y nada menos que un testamento, confiaba plenamente en el joven pues era bastante responsable y quisquilloso en sus asuntos.

-Solo guárdalos Weyn...hasta que llegue el momento- explico el muy serio- Pero no es esta la razón principal de que estés aquí- en su siempre serio rostro se formo una sonrisa.

-Entonces cual?- el hombre estaba cada vez mas desconcertado, observar su semblante de felicidad no era cosa de todos los días

-Me voy a casar Weyn- satisfecho y entusiasmado-Por fin ella vendrá para acá... nos casaremos...después de tanto tiempo...quiero que tu y mi hermano sean los padrinos de mi boda...claro si aceptas Weyn

-Permítame felicitarle entonces Señor- lo abrazo como se abrazan los hombres en signo de felicitaciones-Y con gusto aceptare ser tu padrino de bodas...seria todo un honor

Tokio- Japón

-¿La pequeña Sakura aun no ha llegado? - una mujer muy guapa a pesar de tener aproximadamente 55 años, tenia el pelo de un bonito color negro, ojos del mismo color, indago mientras bajaba por la escalera de resplandeciente mármol en la mansión en donde vivía.

Por mas que su hija ya era todo una mujer pues tenia 20 años de edad la seguía llamando pequeña, pues para su madre su hija nunca dejaría de ser una beba a quien mimar, cuidar y consentir.

-Ya la conoces Tía Umiko... Sakura esta con el casting para integrar la próxima obra de Ballet de la universidad- le recordó una bonita joven de cabellos cortos, color castaño, ojos marrones, tenia un rostro pareciera ser demasiado fingido de inocencia, sentada en uno de los sillones de la bella sala - Fue con su inseparable amiga Tomoyo, por supuesto Rika ...sus demás amigos y amigas- continuo con un deje de resentimiento hacia su prima.

-¿Pensé que la acompañarías?- extrañada su Tía le comento-Casi no sales de casa...cuando lo haces...sales sola Saiya -la elegante mujer tomo asiento en el living donde su sobrina fingía tejer, porque en realidad lo detestaba.

-Tía no me gustan las amistades de Sakura , son un poco como decirlo sin ser cruda ..."divertidos" si eso "divertidos"... prefiero quedarme en casa... me gusta mas hacerte compañía- comento hipócritamente, debía de asegurar su herencia, hacer buena letra con la tía por lo menos aseguraba algo

-Pero si son encantadores Saiya...son jóvenes tienen alegría de vivir...pero tu siempre consintiéndome... eres joven debes salir a divertirte...no creo sea agradable la compañía de alguien de mi edad...debes de estar en compañía de gente joven- le reprocho su tía llevándose a la boca una taza de te traído por la mucama minutos antes

-Para mi lo importante es ser una buena esposa...debo aprender de ti Tía....ya tendré tiempo para eso...para divertirme- le sonrió- ahora me quedare con mi Tía preferida- la tomo de sus manos, la señora Katsumoto tan solo le sonrió negando con la cabeza

-Esta bien Saiya...que se puede hacer contigo-miro su reloj-Ojala le haya ido bien a mi niña en el casting...se ha esforzado mucho-volvió a mirar su reloj impaciente.

Su sobrina tan solo le sonrió forzadamente, había aborrecido a Sakura desde el primer día en que la vio, aun mas desde el día que sus tíos la trajeron de los E.E. U.U. a vivir con ellos, su difunto padre, quien había sido en la infancia y parte de la adolescencia mejor amigo del Señor Masaru Katsumoto, había caído en el vicio de los juegos de azar, motivo por el cual había acumulado muchas deudas, demasiadas, las cuales ya no pudo pagar, en un apto desesperado se quito la vida, dejándola completamente desamparada, los esposos Hirakisawa-Katsumoto se compadecieron de ella, trayéndola a casa para criarse en compañía a su queridísima hijita y su sobrino, Saiya siempre trato de hacerle la vida imposible y la muy estúpida de "Sakurita", como todos la llamaban, siempre queriendo hacerse amiga suya.

-Mi hija tiene una hermosura pasmosa, pero es tan ingenua que ni cuenta se da de lo bella que es – La señora Umiko sonrió al observar una foto de su hija colocada en un bonito portarretratos donde posaba junto a ella y su padre.- Tu también eres muy bella Saiya....

-Con su permiso Señora Umiko ha llegado correspondencia a nombre de usted y de su Esposo – las interrumpió una de las mucamas entregándole un sobre a la señora Umiko quien lo recibió sorprendida.

-Correspondencia ...¿De quien será?- extrañada lo reviso-Es de...de Eriol...de tu primo Eriol - dijo casi sin creer que era escrito por su adorado sobrino, muy rara vez mandaba correspondencia, generalmente llamaba o manda emails

-Ábrelo Tía!!!- le animo ansiosa Saiya - hace tanto que no escribe...tanto tiempo que no sabemos nada de el- Saiya por poco no saltaba del sofá en donde estaba sentada.

-Ojala sean buenas noticias....el no escribe muy a menudo- la señora Katsumoto estaba tan nerviosa que torpemente pudo abrir el sobre

-Que dice Tía!!!??- Saiya estaba impaciente, que casi arrebata la carta de las manos de su Tía

- Vendrá....vendrá a quedarse definitivamente al país- leyó su Tía muy contenta

-Es verdad Tía- sonrió Saiya, esa noticia del regreso de Eriol daría un cambio en los planes que tenia, pero que conveniente era su regreso

-Si después de tantos años vendrá a quedarse definitivamente al país

-Ay! tía estoy tan feliz.- abrazo a su tía con un brillo en su mirada, pero un brillo de maldad

-Yo también Saiya...ya quiero ver como se pone tu prima y Tomoyo....es que siempre pensé que se quedaría por allá, que se casaría con una de esas chicas del extranjero...pero siempre tuve el anhelo regrese con nosotros.

Banco Matriz Katsumoto

-Señor Katsumoto... tiene una llamada- anuncio su secretario desde la otra línea del teléfono- en la línea privada Señor- añadió

-Quien es?- pregunto el importante empresario bancario, dejando de lado los documentos que estaba firmando.

-Su esposa...señor Katsumoto- le respondió su siempre competente asistente

-Pásamela...por favor Mamoru - contesto el con una sonrisa de seguro ya tendría alguna noticia de cómo le había ido a su niña en el casting

-¡Amor...a que no adivinas quien regresa...por fin!-pregunto sorprendiendo al hombre que esperaba otras noticias por parte de su esposa

-No ...no me digas que nuestro sobrino Eriol-respondió adivinando

-Así es...ya ha terminado sus pasantias por Inglaterra..y va a regresar con nosotros- expreso emocionada

-Es la mejor noticia que he recibido en muchos años y ¿Las niñas como lo tomaron?- pregunto sonriente.

-Pues Saiya esta radiante de felicidad y nuestra niña todavía no ha llegado del casting- anuncio ella...así que seguirás esperando por la noticia- rió ella

-¡Que niña la nuestra! – sonrió al recordar a su hija de bellos ojotes verdes- siempre luchando por lo que quiere

-Así es, nuestra dulce Sakura nunca cambiara-continuo su madre

-Y es mejor que no cambie...esa alegría... esa fresca juventud que tiene nos la contagia a todos

-Nuestra hija es única.. bueno ... te veo en la cena, debo preparar todo para la llegada de nuestro sobrino

-Esta bien...saludo a las niñas...Te amo

-Yo también te amo

-Avísame cuando llega nuestra pequeña- por ultimo añadió antes de despedirse

-Te aviso amor...hasta dentro de un rato...adiós- se despidió la Señora Katsumoto

Teatro de la Universidad de Tokio

-Sakura...estuviste genial- corrió a abrazarla una muchacha de largos cabellos negros plomizos, con unos bonitos ojos amatistas, ella portaba una cámara en sus manos filmando a su mejor amiga, era una costumbre que tenia desde pequeña, Sakura tan solo sonrió mientras hacia horribles caras frente a la cámara.

-¿Tu crees? T- pregunto con inocencia la bella joven de largos cabellos ondulados que eran de color castaño claro, poseía unos enormes y bellos ojos verde como las esmeraldas.

-Claro S has dejado a los directores con los ojos abiertos...creo que te darán el papel principal- señaló muy feliz con su mejor amiga- Y claro quien mas que yo para confeccionarte el vestuario...eso es mas que obvio...¿no? S - afirmo con estrellitas en los ojos...imaginando a su súper amiga luciendo sus diseños.

A Sakura le surgió una gran gota en la nuca- Claro T quien mas que tu- desde pequeña Tomoyo le había diseñado hasta cosido ella misma sus trajes para las presentaciones, de mas estaba decir que sus diseños eran increíbles, de seguro seguiría los mismos pasos de su madre.

Su madre, la de Tomoyo, era una famosa diseñadora reconocida en todo el mundo, dueña de una acreditada casa de alta costura, mujeres de todo el mundo llegaban hasta Tokio solo para comprar una prenda la sublime diseñadora Sonomi Daudigi, algunas veces, cuando Sakura se cansaba de los ruegos de Tomoyo hacia pasarela para la Casa Daudogi especialmente con prendas hechas por su súper amiga Tomoyo.

La madre de Tomoyo Sonomi era una mujer encantadora, tenia el mismo carácter que su hija, alegre y optimista. También ella era la mejor amiga de su madre, gracias a ese fue que conoció a Tomoyo.

Lamentablemente Tomoyo había perdido a su padre cuando aun era una pequeña niña, cosa que producía gran tristeza en Sakura, debía de ser muy duro, porque ella no se imaginaba vivir sin sus padres, eran todo para ella.

-Enserio...eso estoy esperando...ojala me den el estelar de la obra- suspiro juntando sus pequeñas manos, se fijo en el detalle de su reloj, sobre todo en el detalle de la hora, el detalle de que ya era muy tarde, la muy irresponsable sin llamar a su madre, estaría súper preocupada por ella.

-OH no...no! es tardísimo mi mama me matara- llevo sus manos a la cabeza moviéndola en signo de preocupación -siquiera la he llamado para avisarle de mi tardanza...me he olvido de mi celular...que cabeza tengo.

-No te preocupes te llevo...Saku- le sonrió su amiga...por mas que crezca nunca cambiaria siempre seguiría siendo la misma encantadora Sakura

-Hay gracias...Tomoyo...eres la mejor amiga...que amiga... hermana- la abrazo, ellas se conocían desde muy pequeñas, porque no decirlo desde recién nacidas, eran uña y mugre, siempre iban a todos lados juntas, eran las mejores de las mejores amigas.

A Sakura le hubiera gustado llevarse así de bien con su prima Saiya, pero nunca lo había logrado, pero no se daba por vencida tal vez algún día ella la vea como una prima,no como una enemiga.

Siempre había tratado de hacerse su amiga, pero ella siempre ponía como una barrera alrededor de ella, pareciera como la odiara, ella no entendía del porque.

-Oye S- su amiga le quito de sus pensamientos

-Dime T- ella fijo su mirada a la carretera, es que sabia lo mal que conducía su amiga

-Todavía no pasas el examen de conducir- Tomoyo la miro de soslayo esperando su reacción

-Ni lo menciones Tomo- dijo ella sentida mientras ponía una cara de niña haciendo berrinche, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho- Mi papá dice que como conductora es mejor que sea una vidente

-Jajajaja- rió su amiga-pero creo que eres mucho mejor siendo vidente, como esa vez que....

-Ni me lo recuerdes- interrumpió a si amiga-No te rías.... porque tu tampoco cantas mal las rancheras.....ni conduzco tan mal-estaba con la cara roja mientras oía a su amiga morirse de la risa

-Mal?- pregunto indignada Tomoyo -Yo diría...pésimo?-corrigió con una gran carcajada

Londres- Inglaterra

Centro Económico de dicha cuidad en una de los edificios mas importantes

-Así que regresas mañana- un apuesto joven de intensa mirada ámbar hablaba con otro sentado en el despacho del mencionado.

-Así es.... amigo... ya estaba harto de todo esto....extraño a mi familia - dijo recordando a los miembros de su familia, a alguien en especial, pero a este alguien en especial con una gran tristeza.

-Tengo entendido que tu también regresas a Hong Kong- le comento el joven de mirada azulina mientras veía que su compañero firmaba unos documentos importantes.

-A si es .... ya termine los negocios aquí...debo volver...no quiero dejar por mucho tiempo las Haciendas de Hong Kong ...además de las empresas...por mas que pueda manejarlas perfectamente desde aquí...o en cualquier país...es mejor dar una vuelta de vez en cuando para verificar como marchan

-Tienes razón- le paso una carpeta para que lo revisara-¿Todo bien?-pregunto el joven de anteojos

-Excelente- respondió- Regresas después de mucho tiempo ¿no?

-Así es...después de muchos años- el seguía leyendo aquella carpeta

-Debes de estar ansioso por volver...yo llevo apenas un mes aquí , también estoy harto...la gente aquí es muy distinta...muy fría...muy distante-comento el joven de cabello rebelde que le hacia ver todavía mas apuesto.

-Y me lo dices a mi.... llevo conviviendo con los ingleses por años, nunca termine de acostumbrarme- sonrió-entonces nos mantendremos en contacto?- pregunto , pues a pesar de llevar solo un mes conociendo al Chino se habrían hecho muy buenos amigos

-Espera...no te desasearas tan fácil de mi...pienso pasar por Tokio.... a visitar a un familiar en Japón

-Un familiar?-ahora que el chino lo mencionaba nunca el le había hablado de su familia

-Así es......se piensa casar, quiere que yo conozca a su futura esposa...según el encontró a la mujer de su vida- rieron los dos

-Eso esta muy bien- comento el muchacho- Es muy difícil encontrar a alguien con quien compartir la vida

-Pues creo que si....¿Cuándo partes?- pregunto el apuesto joven de castaño

-No lo se... dependerá de cuando salgo un avión para allá- respondió el de pelo negro - No quiero causar problemas a mis Tíos con eso de mandar un avión para acá

-De eso no te hagas problemas amigo...vamos en mi avión privado...incluso llegaremos mas rápido que en un avión comercial

-Ya que insistes- sonrió el azulino pensando en la idea de llegar lo antes posible para la hermosa cuidad de Tokio

Tokio- Japón

-Saiya...que pasa.... porque lloras...niña- la señora Katsumoto la encontró sollozando en un rincón de la sublime sala de star

-Es...es que cuando Eriol vea a Sakura se enamorara de ella por ser mas bella que yo – fingía llorar- Además esta Tomoyo...Tía...yo soy...un monstruo a lado de ellas...hay ...tía por que soy tan fea...

-Hija sabes que desde pequeños Eriol y mi hija se quieren como hermanos...solo como hermanos... prácticamente fueron criados juntos...solo es amor de hermanos y nada mas, lo de Tomoyo también...vamos deja de llorar- dijo secándole las lagrimas- y claro que tu eres hermosa....eres muy linda hija- la consoló la Señora Katsumoto

-Gracias Tía por tu apoyo- en sus adentros moría de la risa...manipulaba a su tía a su antojo- Yo se que tu me quieres mucho Tiíta

-No solo yo hija...todos te queremos mucho...formas una parte muy importante de esta familia...no lo olvides- le sonrió

-Mami... ya llegue- se escucho una suave y dulce voz, entrando como un huracán en la sala, desde pequeña tuvo esa costumbre de llegar, cambiar todo el lugar con su sola presencia, llenaba todo de alegría

-Que manías tienes prima... pareces un ciclón arrasador cuando llegas-le reprocho su prima mientras la miraba despectivamente cosa que paso inadvertida por Sakura y su madre menos por la observadora de su mejor amiga Tomoyo

Pareciera que cada día que pasaba la odiaba mas, desde pequeña todo el mundo estaba pendiente de los caprichos de la princesita Hirakisawa Katsumoto, todo el mundo colmándole de cariño y ternura, todo el mundo siempre consintiéndola, pero ya encontraría la forma de vengarse de su querida prima Sakura, ella no se quedaría con toda la fortuna de la familia Hirakisagua- Katsumoto. Porque eso era lo único que importaba a Saiya el dinero, el poder económico y el poder lucirse ante la sociedad.

-Lo siento- dijo te fue- pregunto deseosa de una respuestas su madre- Tomoyo como estas...niña? – saludo cuando vio entrar tras su hija a su mejor amiga

-Como esta Señora Katsumoto– saludo amablemente Tomoyo- Como estas Saiya?- saludo a la antipática prima de Sakura, en verdad Saiya era una patada al hígado, era insoportable, no entendía como alguien tan buena, dulce he ingenua como Sakura tenia a una prima como esa , una arpía que a la leguas se notaba que destilaba veneno.

-Excelente.... como siempre- saludo esta a Tomoyo

-Mami- la abrazo- me fue muy bien..y.. que crees?

-Cuéntame mi chiquita

-Seré la .....tan tan tan....la protagonista del Lago de los Cisne en la obra de Ballet..mami...obtuve el papel protagónico- grito exaltada

-Te lo mereces hija...estoy feliz contigo...ya quiero ver como se pondrá tu padre cuando le cuentes- expreso contenta la señora Umiko.

Las recién llegadas jóvenes tomaron asiento para acompañar a la madre de Sakura y su prima mientras tomaban en te, cuando de repente Sakura se dio cuenta del ir y venir de los criados de la gran mansión.

-Pero que pasa mama.... porque tanto movimiento hoy- pregunto Sakura al verlos bajar y subir las escaleras.

-Es que si estuvieras mas en casa lo sabrías prima- le reprocho su prima

-Que pasa?- simplemente la ignoro

-Eriol ...tu primo ....vendrá...hija- emocionada le comento

-Eriol...Eriolin.... es fantástico- expreso emocionada- hace tanto que no lo veo, acto seguido miro a su mejor amiga, que tan solo callaba pensativa.-No te alegra T-le pregunto por fin

-Si...S...estoy muy contenta de que Eriol regrese- trato de regalarle una sonrisa pero salió muy torcida para su gusto y para el gusto de Sakura

-Hace tanto tiempo que no lo veo...que no lo vemos...verdad T- continuo Sakura buscando una respuesta favorable en su amiga..pero no la hallo -Si.... porque cada vez que el venia...estábamos de viaje

-Es cierto....ustedes estaban con lo del ballet- dijo su prima-es una pena que en verdad no hayan visto a Eriol cuando vino para navidad dos años atrás verdad Tomoyo

-Así es- se limito a contestar ella.

Hacienda Los Dragones

-Patrón.....me mando llamar- pregunto un hombre, era el capataz de aquella magnifica Hacienda.

-Así es Seiya...quiero que arreglen toda la hacienda...quiero que quede hermosa...digna de mi princesa....no quiero que reparen en gastos......quiero que todo este perfecto...porque ella vendrá aquí...vendrá para que nos casemos..seremos muy felices

Para el castaño su princesa era la mujer mas hermosa...la mas buena...la que se merecía que ponga el mundo a sus pies...era su todo...la razón de vivir...el motivo por el cual multiplicar su fortuna para ofrecérsela...ella seria la ama y señora de toda su hacienda

Cuidad de Tokio

En plena cuidad céntrica de Tokio una joven de pelos castaños colocaba un sobre en un buzón, con una gran sonrisa que no podía disimular, cuando sintió que alguien se le acerco.

-Que haces tu aquí!- pregunto indignada al ver a un hombre que por la espalda le tomo de la cintura asustándola y sorprendiéndola.

-Hay pero que carácter!!!!...mejor dime que me extrañaste- le dio un apasionado beso en la boca sin importar que estaban en plena calle, menos importarle la renuencia de la joven castaña.

-Pues bien... sabes que si..te he extrañado mucho- ahora fue ella la que le devolvió salvajemente el beso al hombre.

Una vez que se separaron el hombre hablo a pesar de faltarle el aire

-Y que haces tu mandando una carta?....dime inocente palomita –esa mujer no era de escribir cartas....menos a un amigo

-Es para el tonto... quien piensa que me casare con el..jajajja – todavía seguía abrazada al hombre

-Que...ya te has cansado de el...te has casado de robarle ...dinero?- sonrió irónicamente, mientras recorría su cuerpo con las manos

-Tengo otros planes...mejores...cariño...muchos mejores- ella paso sus dedos por los labios otra victima?-pregunto levantando una de las cejas, retirando las manos de la muchacha quien había puesto las mismas en su cuello

-Digamos que si –afirmo la guapa castaña

-AAA..ahora si entiendo...tu cuadrada familia...aun crees que eres una inocente palomita...palomita a la cual yo me encargue de desplumar hace mucho tiempo- le susurro en los oídos-Cuanto tiempo piensas actuar...amorcito...cuidado que las mentiras tienen las patas muy cortas

-Cállate...imbecil- iba a darle una cachetada pero el paro sus manos en el aire

-A..no..no cariño a ni pienses golpearme - le reprendió amarrándole fuertemente de los brazos

-Que es lo que quieres?- le enfrento ella

-Tu ya sabes que quiero...cariño- sonrió irónico

-Acaso no te basto con lo que te di...fue todo lo que le pude quitarle al imbecil

-Ya sabes que si...soy un hombre que le gusta vivir la vida...ahora necesito mas.

-Ya te dije que por ahora no te puedo dar nada...esta bien- dijo dejando al hombre allí en plena avenida

Hacienda Los Dragones

-Patrón ha llegado carta para usted- dijo una criada entregándole el sobre- de la capital patroncito

Estaba el castaño sentado en el corredor sobre una silla de madera natural apoyado en la mesita del mismo material, mientras observaba con una infinita ternura la foto de su amada novia

-Mírala...mírala bien- dijo el mientras mostraba la foto de la mujer a quien amaba- mírala bien para que la recuerdes...por... porque ella..... ella será la única dueña de todo esto-le explico a la joven, quien tan solo observaba la foto con el ceño fruncido, se notaba que esa joven tenia dinero no era ni tantito parecida a las mujeres de esa cuidad, esa joven era bonita, elegante, sotisficada.

-Si patrón-obedeció mirando a la joven mujer de la foto con algo de resentimiento por qué ella si sentía algo especial por su guapo patrón, no se daría por vencida hasta que la mirase como una mujer no como una criada mas de su hacienda.

-Gracias... ya puedes retirarte debe ser de mi princesa- el sonrió al ver de quien se trataba la carta- quisiera leerlo solo.

Fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones para poder estar mas cómodo, empezó leyendo con una sonrisa que pronto se borro de su rostro

Nunca a tu lado me sentí una mujer, no sabes cuanto me costaba fingir al estar a tu lado, acostarme contigo me daba un asco tremendo.

Cuando llego a ese párrafo el pobre castaño no creía lo que esta leyendo volvió a leer el remitente del sobre, si había visto bien, si la correspondencia por si acaso había llegado de forma equivocada y no estaba equivocada era para el, escrito por la mujer que el amaba

En fin ya sabes lo que quiero decir con esto, terminamos, terminamos para siempre, ahh con respecto a que perdí el bebe, fue una mentira lo aborte, si lo aborte no quería traer al mundo a un hijo de alguien tan patético como tu.

El pobre muchacho ya no pudo contener las lagrimas, había ...había matada a su propio hijo, la maldijo...ese ángel que el amaba se había convertido en el mismísimo demonio

Ahora se un hombre de verdad por primera vez y quema todas las cartas que te he mandado y devuélveme el broche ,no cuentes a nadie lo que hemos sido, en verdad me daría mucha vergüenza aceptar que tuve que acostarme contigo

Firma S

PD: Con respecto al todo el dinero que me mandaste se perdió. Lo siento fue una mala inversión

-Maldita...maldita- empezó a gritar como si estuviera poseído por un mal espíritu- maldita....te mereces la muerte...maldita- estaba destrozado sentía como si su enamorado corazón había sido arrancado de su pecho y luego pisoteado frente a sus propios ojos.

-Patrón que pasa-dijo el capataz de la hacienda, asustado acudió a ver que pasaba con el- déjame...déjenme solo...déjenme..solo...quiero estar solo...maldita sea que no lo entienden......déjame

Los empleados los miraban atónitos, su patrón era un hombre pacifico, que le había pasado, estaba irreconocible, pero todo había sucedido cuando llego esa carta, esa carta de la prometida de su patrón desde la capital.

Fue directo al minibar de la sala, saco una botella de Whisky , empezó a tomar a borbotones, como queriendo ahogar en la bebida sus penas, penas que lo destrozaban, lo primero que hizo fue quemar la fotografía de aquella desgraciada mujer, maldiciéndola, diciendo que se vengaría de ella, que la haría pagar todo lo que le había hecho.

El mundo que el empezado a crear junto a su amor fue derrumbado por completo, el había creído en esa mujer, le mandaba cada mes todo el dinero de la venta de la cosecha era eso lo menos le importaba, le había dado su corazón, le había entregado en sus propias manos y ella lo corto en mil pedazos.

Tokio- Japón

Un Concort privado perteneciente a un multimillonario magnate aterrizaba en la cuidad de Tokio

-Bueno hemos llegado- sonrió el joven de mirada azul observando por la ventana del jet, por fin después de tanto tiempo pisaría tierras niponas.

-Así es- también sonrió el apuesto castaño

-No olvides de pasar por casa antes de tu vuelta a Hong Kong amigo... que te espero- le hablo- Ya tienes mi dirección, solo pregunta por mi al llegar

-Esta bien pasare la semana siguiente...te lo prometo-le estrecho la mano

-Te estaré esperando

- Esta bien

-Adiós ...y te espero

-Adiós...estaré por allá

Tomoeda-Hacienda Los Dragones

-Yo te amaba...porque me has hecho esto...yo en verdad te amaba...te habría hecho dueña de todo esto...maldita...porque?- repetía una y otra vez el pobre hombre mientras apretaba contra su destrozado pecho un hermoso broche cuajado de brillantes en forma de S

-Que es lo que le pasa al patrón?...no es el - preguntaba la criada al capataz ellos había seguido los pasos de su patrón en el estado en que se encontraba podía cometer cualquier locura.

-No lo se...después de que recibió esa carta se puso un loco- comento mirándole muy preocupado viéndole vaciar la tercera botella de licor

-Váyanse....váyanse que no entienden que quiero estar solo- les volvió a gritar

-váyanse déjeme en paz...déjenme en paz...en paz por favor- estaba histérico

El estaba irreconocible sentado de rodillas en la arena, revolcándose en el piso maldiciendo su suerte. Gritaba tanto que tuvieron que dejarlo solo

Un rato después se acordó de lo que tenia colgado de la cintura, lo desenfundo, empezó a jugar con ella, algo irracional vino a su mente, mientras observaba el costoso broche de quien fuera la mujer quien había amado, ella tan solo lo desprecio, lo humillo de la peor forma posible, el tenia todas sus esperanzas puestas en ella.

-Sin tu amor no vale la pena vivir- dijo apuntando a su cien, miles de lagrimas de dolor llegaban a sus ojos, en su mentes hermosos momentos vividos con ella, no aguanto mas, se dio un tiro en su propia cabeza dejando caer el broche que llevaba en sus manos

Cuando escucharon el disparos sus empleados se volvieron hacia el, pero ya llegaron tarde el estaba muerto, tendido en el suelo.

Mansión Hirakisagua- Katsumoto

-¿Tu crees mama ?..jijiji- reía Sakura sobre algo que había comentado su madre

Cuando se escucho el bocinar de un auto, que paso inadvertido para Sakura y su madre pero no para Saiya. Quien disimuladamente se levanto, aprovechando que su tía Umiko tenia abrazada a su primita.

-Que no te he dicho que no me busques en mi casa- haciendo gestos de enojos, saliendo al porche de la magnifica mansión- nos pueden ver- le reprocho de nuevo

-Es que estaba impaciente- le sonrió el- no veo a ningún miembro de tu estúpida familia por aquí-le comento indiferente

- Ellos son cualquier cosa menos mi familia....nos vemos a las 11:00 en tu departamento....ahora lárgate

-OH...no creo que debas expresarte así de las personas que te recogieron de la miseria, te trajeron a vivir en un palacio, es como tener al enemigo dentro de casa sin saberlo

-Si.... pero un palacio que desgraciadamente no es mío- observo la inmensidad de la mansión de sus tios.

-Pero será nuestro...¿no?- la acorralo contra su deportivo

-Así es solo espera....nos vemos a las 11:00

-A las 11 en mi departamento- le dio un beso rápido

Hacienda Los Dragones

Un magnifico avión aterrizaba en la pista privada de la hacienda Los Dragones.

-Señor Lee ya hemos aterrizado- uno de los tripulantes vino a avisar al joven quien miraba el hermoso paisaje de la hacienda quien era dueño su hermano menor

-Gracias- respondió el, mientras se disponía a bajar

Respiro hondao no había nada mejor que el aire fresco del campo para purificar los pulmones, sobretodo si vienes de una cuidad como Londres, la hacienda seguía tan bella como años atrás, se podía observar el sembradío, los incontables cabezas de ganado, las modernas maquinarias, era simplemente hermosa, su hermano había hecho un buen trabajo, un excelente trabajo

Lo que le pareció de lo mas extraño fue que nadie vino a recibirlo, de seguro a su distraído hermano menor se le olvido la hora en que el llegaba, incluso no dudaría que el se había olvidado que llegaría hoy

Iba volver a subir a su concort cuando un lujosa camioneta con insignia de Los Dragones vino a su encuentro a todo prisa.

-Señor Shaoran – dijo uno de los empleados

-Así es- contesto el con su ceño fruncido como siempre-Viene a buscarme?

-Así es señor....debe venir conmigo lo antes posible...algo le ha sucedido a su hermano- el peón estaba muy nervioso

-¿Que le sucedió a mi hermano Hien?-intuía que algo malo pasaba con su hermano, exigió que le dijera que estaba ocurriendo.

-Mejor venga con nosotros...no podemos decirle...Patrón-trato de calmarlo el peón.

Departamento de Rey

Un hombre y una mujer estaban completamente desnudos en una cama, después de una muy agitaba mañana

-Te gusto- le pregunto el mientras se ponía sobre ella acariciándole el pelo castaño

-Ya sabes que si- trato de levantarse de la cama pero el se lo impedía

-Es que ya te tienes que ir...amorcito?- le acaricio seductoramente.

-Tengo que estar para cuando llegue mi primo- comento ella desganada

-Así que vas a dar tu primer acto de niña bien hoy mismo- rió el viéndola vestirse, mientras el se acomodaba mejor en la cama

-Claro.....debo quedar bien con mi familia...queridito- contesto ella tirandole una almohada en la cara con violencia queriéndose desquitar por lo antes dicho por su amante

-Si..tu ...ándale..pero cuando te cases con el...no te olvides de mi preciosa...o te la veras muy negra

-Me estas amenazando- la miro indignada mientras abrochaba su blusa

-No...solo te lo comento..preciosa...te conviene quedar muy bien conmigo...mira que yo no se callar mi linda boca-rió el

Hacienda Los Dragones

-Que le paso a mi pregunto desesperado nadie le decía la verdad, pero se temía lo peor por el semblante que mostraban los empleados de su hermano

-Es mejor que usted lo vea...señor Lee- su hermano menor, su querido hermano Hien, estaba tendido en un ataúd muerto

-No...no...no...no puede ser- dijo acercando hacia el, golpeando con furia el cajón- díganme que no es Hien mi hermano- casi no creía que el estaba tendido allí -Que sucedió- grito como queriendo encontrar una respuesta lo mas convincente posible

-El se quito la vida...cuando llegamos ya fue muy tarde- respondió el capataz acongojado, el tampoco quería creer que su patrón era el que estaba allí tendido muerto

-No...debe ser un error mi hermano no es de esos....el siempre fue un luchados...no...alguien debió de ser...mi hermano no tomaría una decisión tan drástica- dijo con todo el dolor de su alma -Que sucedió...que sucedió...que no entienden lo que digo maldita sea

-Es mejor que se tranquilice joven Shaoran – le calma un hombre maduro

-Es que nadie me da una respuesta...la semana pasada mi hermano era el hombre mas feliz de la tierra, ahora vengo, lo encuentro muerto...muerto alguien me puede explicar

-Cuando recibió la carta...se puso como un loco...señor Shaoran....fue por culpa de esa carta- respondió la criada desconsolada

-Que carta...que carta....de quien...de quien fue la carta que puso a mi hermano así...de quien- decía impotente

-Una carta...una carta....esa señorita ....de su novia de la capital

Tokio- Japón

-Hijo porque no avisas que llegarías tan temprano, bien sabes que hubiera mandado a alguien que te busque del aeropuerto- lo abrazo su Tío después de tantos años de no verlo

-No hizo falta Tío...vine en un remix...no quería darles problemas- correspondió al abrazo de su Tío en verdad lo había extrañado, sobre todo sus bromas, su Tío el padre de Sakura era un hombre excepcional.

-Eriol....- su Tía la abrazo efusivamente – hijo....que gusto verte..... bienvenido...te extrañamos mucho...pequeño

-Pequeño?- repitió su Tío- Donde estas pequeño? Porque yo no lo veo-rió su Tío, también su Tía

-Primo- se escucho una demasiada emocionada vos que bajaba la escalera

-Saiya? - dijo Eriol con un leve gesto de indiferencia hacia su prima- ¿Tanto tiempo...prima?

-Si primo- dijo ella abrazándole efusivamente, el joven no tuvo mas remedio que corresponderle

-Estas muy guapa- le comento como cumplido a su prima.

-Ahí gracias!!- agradeció ella riendo-tu también estas guapo Eriol

-¿ Y Sakurita?- pregunto al no ver a su prima preferida, ignorando completamente a Saiya, quien no le gusto para nada ser ignorada

-Vendar dentro de un momento hijo-contesto su tío dándole palmaditas en la espalda- Esta con ensayo de una obra de Ballet

-¿Ballet?...que gusto que todavía le guste el ballet – estaba muy feliz con su prima pero impaciente de volver a verla después de varios años de no hacerlo.

-Así es- contesto su Tio.

Hacienda Los Dragones

-Juro que vengare tu muerte...hermano...lo juro- prometió Shaoran Lee frente a la tumba de su hermano-La haré pagar uno por un lo que te hizo hermano.

-Joven- dijo acercándose a su dolido patrón el señor Weyn, sabia muy bien que Shaoran adoraba a su hermano menor después de la muerte de sus padres mas que a su hermano menor le consideraba un hijo, a pesar de ser hermanos de distintas madres

-Wey- contesto el joven con lagrimas en los ojos postrado frente a la tumba de su hermano-Todavía no lo creo..no creo que Hien se haya quitado la vida...debió de estar desesperado Weyn...dioses...no debí dejarlo Weynn...no debí

-Señor Shaoran...no podemos cambiar lo sucedido...también yo pude haber estado allí para evitar todo esta tragedia...pero lamentablemente...

-Weyn como has dicho no es culpa de nadie lo que ocurrió con Hien...pero es culpa de esa maldita mujer...esa mujer que lo volvió loco..juro que la encontrare y sabrá que es sufrir de verdad

En la mansión de la familia Hirakisagua- Katsumoto.

Los integrantes de dicha familia charlaban animadamente en la sala de dicha mansión, mientras esperaban para cenar a una de sus integrantes

-No les parece que Sakura se tarda mas de la cuente- comento Saiya con desdén

-Ya vendrá...hija- dijo su Tío- los ensayos son así, a uno se le pasa la hora volando, uno ni cuenta se da- comento su tío como sabiendo de que hablaba

-No me digas Tío...que tu sabes algo de arte- rió Eriol-eras actor o bailarín?

-Ah pues claro ¡!!! , de quien crees que Sakurita quito el amor por el arte, pues tenia que ser de su padre- dijo muy orgulloso- Solo pregúntele a tu tía lo buen actor que era en la secundaria...anda preguntale

-Es cierto tía- rió Eriol con las ocurrencia de su Tío

-Si...tu tío era el mejor actor- ella le guiño el ojo sonriendo

-Y el mas apuesto- agrego su Tío

-El mas apuesto- repitió su Tía

Todos volvieron a reír

-Hay primo no sabes con cuanto ilusión te he esperado- comento Saiya mirando a Eriol, quien solo la ignoro, Saiya desde pequeña había sido muy ego centrista, siempre haciéndole quedar mal a la pobre Sakura, a Tomoyo, siempre haciendo maldades, no creía que había cambiado mucho en todo este tiempo

-Pero dime hijo como te fue en viaje...porque no pediste que mande uno de los aviones privados para ti...hubieras venido mas cómodo- le reprocho su Tío

-No hacia falta Tío...vine con un amigo en su avión privado

-Un amigo?- pregunto su Tío nunca le había hablado de uno

-Así es..lo conocí en Londres hace 1 mes...Shaoran..Shaoran Lee

-Lee? Me suena- pensó su tío

-Lo conoces- le volvió a preguntar Eriol esta que voz lo interrumpió

-Familia querida ya llegue!!!!!- se escucho una preciosa voz, alguien entrando como un huracán a la mansión

-Sakurita?- dijo Eriol mirándola con la boca abierta, todavía tenia puesta su malla de ballet rosa, con una pollerita blanca, ella corrió a abrazarlo por poco casi lo tira al suelo de la sala.

-Oye!!! pero como has crecido Eriolin- dijo comparándose con el, pues aproximadamente le quitaba una cabeza de altura-Y que apuesto te me has puesto ehh?...debes de tener muchas admiradoras

-Tu también- dijo el-estas mas hermosa que nunca prima!!!- volvió a abrazarla

-Gracias...se sonrojo- Sakura

-Papa....Mama- dijo dándole un beso a cada uno- perdonen que venga así..es que el ensayo termino muy tarde, no tuve tiempo de cambiarme- dijo apenándose-o llegaría demasiado tarde

-No importa hija- le sonrió su madre- ya hace rato que tu padre estaba presumiendo que heredaste su talento artisco.

-¿De lo guapo y buen actor que era?- sonrió Sakura

Durante la cena

-Tomoyo estará tan feliz de verte- comento ella a Eriol, cuando su prima Saiya lo escucho enseguida quiso cambiar de tema

-No te parece de mal gusto cenar así- le reprocho, estando vestida Sakura así, hacia resaltar mucho mas su curvilíneo y esbelto cuerpo

-Si les molesta voy a cambiarme- dijo ella haciendo caso al comentario de su prima

-No..no importa Sakurita- sonrió Eriol- me haces recordar de cuando éramos niños , tu andabas por toda la casa con tu Tutu Rosado puesto.

-Incluso dormías, desayunabas, almorzabas, cenabas con tu Tutu puesto- recordó su madre

-Hasta perseguías a tu primo Eriol para que también se ponga uno- rió su padre

-Hoe!...pues eso si no lo recuerdo- Sakura llevo uno de sus dedos a su bello rostro para tratar de recordarlo

-Si Sakura- añadió Saiya- te encantaba molestar a nuestro primo

-Pues a mi no me molesta...nos la pasábamos muy bien....junto con Tomoyo- este nombre lo dijo casi como un murmullos-hasta que cierta persona iba de chismosa a contar lo que hacíamos

-Bueno...bueno eso era antes ahora a cenar...jóvenes- la Señora Katsumoto sabia a donde iba a llegar esa pelea así que interrumpió para poder cenar tranquilos

Hacienda Los Dragones

-Joven encontramos esto entre las pertenencias del joven Hien- dijo entregándole cartas, una foto pero lamentablemente la parte del rostro estaba quemado, pero en ella se podía aprecia que la infeliz mujer estaba usando el broche, el mismo costoso broche de brillantes en forma de una S que Hien tenia en sus manos antes de morir.

-Gracias Weyn.- entre estas cosas hallare las pistas para encontrar a la mujer que causo la muerte de mi hermano

---------Flash Back---------------------

-Como ella era su pelo...no se cualquier cosa

-Pues tenia el pelo castaño...era blanca...muy bonita- la criada trataba de recordar mas

-Pues que mas sabes?- grito Shaoran a la criada..que a cada palabra de el lucia mas cohibida

-Pues que la señorita lo conoció....la conoció en una cena que se hizo en la capital...de esas elegantes donde van la gente rica

-Una cena...en que lugar- recuérdalo

-En la familia...en la familia Hirakisawa-Katsumoto

-Katsumoto?

-Así es.....creo que es dueño del banco con quién trabajaba su hermano, mi patrón Hien

-Claro- pensó Shaoran- la dueña de esta joya debe ser una mujer con gran poder económico, no cualquiera puede tener una broche de diamante, debe ser alguien allegada a la Familia Hirakisagua Katsumoto para asistir a una fiesta de ellos.

-------Fin del Flash Back--------------------------

-Señor Shaoran...piensa cumplir lo que prometió- dijo el hombre entrando con un bandeja de te para su señor

-Así es Weyn- dijo mirándola con decisión

-Pero Señor usted será el que mas daño se hará- trato de que entre en razón

-No Weyn la encontrare y la haré pagar uno por uno

-Señor, que es lo que sabe de esa mujer- pregunto

-Se que es parte de la familia Hirakisagua-Katsumoto, me será fácil contactar con ella, pues tengo un amigo Eriol, el que conocí en Londres, el es sobrino de sueño del banco, vive con ellos, como cuartada iré a visitarlo, también se que su nombre empieza con S, pues en todas las cartas firmaba con esas iniciales, que perdió este broche- dijo mostrándole a Weyn

-Esta pieza es única joven- dijo admirándola

-Así es Weyn...quien la perdió querrá encontrarlo

Tokio- Japón

En una de las mas hermosas habitaciones de la mansión una bella joven estaba arreglándose el brillante cabello para bajar a desayunar.

-Buenos días prima- sonrió fingidamente Saiya entrando en la habitación de su prima sin siquiera golpear a la puerta

-Buenos días- contesto ella con una brillante puedes tener todas tus joyas así- dijo fijándose en el alhájelo que tenia abierto su prima encima de su tocador-¡Que linda cadenita!- dijo probándose una cadenita de oro con un dije en forma de estrella con una insignia.

-Si lo tengo desde pequeña, tal vez Papa o mama me lo obsequiaron cuando nací- contesto ella con inocencia

-Y en especial este broche Sakura-dijo tomando un costoso broche de diamante en forma de S-No puedes tenerlo así... fue un regalo de la abuela...yo tengo el mio en el Banco por seguridad- mintió Saiya

-Pues si lo pongo en el banco... no podré usarlo y así que chiste- Sakura se encogió los hombros

-Hay Sakura eres muy descuidada...tus joyas valen una fortuna....te los podrían robar

-Pues quien...yo no creo que nadie pueda robarlos....estamos en familia

-Bueno te espero abajo para desayunar...veo que esperándote...llegare a la cena

-Esta bien- respondió ella mientras seguía peinándose

Continuara

Se que todavía es un poco confuso pero se ira aclarando de apoco, muchas gracias por sus review y no olviden dejar uno

Gracias a :

SakuritaTsukino

Ciliegia.

Izumo

Crystal-dono

Carrie10

Yashi

Ayin

Muchas gracias por su apoyo amigos y mil disculpas por el error

besos


End file.
